Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Bowser and the Koopalings to the Surprise Rescue
(Meanwhile back at Mobiusland, in Good Digimon Village, the Good Digimon are enjoying their daily lives when suddenly, a Piximon blew his horn to gather all the Good Digimon’s attention. Hearing it, the Good Digimon stopped doing what they’re doing, and went into a glowing white chamber inside a cave. Inside the chamber, they surround a large white and gold-striped sphere with a glowing blue Saturn-like ring around it. Then, they linked hands and began to pray) Good Digimon: Oh, Great Uni-Mind. Thank you for protecting us all from great peril. And may you shine as bright as the stars on Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. We are one. (Unknown to all of the Good Digimon, a drone secretly caught a glimpse of the Uni-Mind. In a different part of the forest far away from the village, the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider saw the whole thing with the drone’s point of view on it’s camera) Virtual: So that’s where they keep that Uni-Mind. She-Outsider: Indeed. (After the screen went to static, their mission to locating the Uni-Mind accomplished, The Virtual turned to the Purple Witch and She-Outsider) Virtual: Let’s report this to Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles. Purple Witch: Right. (Even the She-Outsider nods in agreement. Suddenly, they notice a familiar ship fly by. It’s as if the three recognized it as they stared at it. Elsewhere, the ship, revealed to be Sonic and his friends’ ship, landed in the forest. After they disembark, the group walked through the forest and arrived at Freedom Tree) Amy: Wow. You really did a good job fixing it. Sonic: Thanks. Crash: And besides, Coco actually agreed to help us fairies pay for the damage since she…. Tikal: We know. Cosmo: When Eggman and Mephiles tricked her into revealing it’s location and blew it up to try and kill Sonic and his friends. Coco: I said I was sorry already about it. Aku-Aku: We know, Coco. And we understand. Crunch: We forgave you for it. Coco: Because it was a redemption-type of mission that day. Crunch: Point taken. Knuckles: Anyway, wait until you see the inside. (They go inside. They find the interior all repaired and brand new. Everyone smiled at the room) Cosmo: It's all fixed. (The Lost Starter Pokemon even presented some vegetables happily) Amy: And you've been eating your vegetables. Tepig: Yep. Pikachu: It was a good idea discipline we adopted from you. Grandpa Joe: No wonder you like living in the woods. Davis: Yeah! Like Mowgli and Tarzan. (The group laughed. Then Link broke the laughter up) Link: You know, you guys from London ain’t so bad. Tawna: Yeah. You seriously know how to have fun. Sonic: But since this is Grandpa Joe and the new London kids’ first time here, wanna have a tour of Mobiusland? Yolei: I like that. Cody: Me too, Sonic. Ken: I like to see the whole island. Davis: Count me in. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon: And us. (The group clamored in agreement. Then they left Freedom Tree and flew into the air to explore. Elsewhere in the forest, Bowser and the Koopalings emerged from the bushes, exhausted from their long walk. Then they sat down by a boulder while Bowser plumped down on his butt to sit down) Roy: Man, this forest keeps going on and on. Morton: Tell me about it. (Junior’s stomach suddenly growls) Junior: (Sadly) I'm hungry. Bowser: You’re not the only one. (A short pause, then all their stomachs growled) Bowser: You know what? Let’s find something to eat. (They immediately get up, more energized this time. Then they see some Macintosh apples in an apple tree and after their stomachs growled again, Bowser picked one and checked for something) Ludwig: Why are you having a staring contest with that apple, Dad? Bowser: Because I’m checking for worms. Koopalings: Worms? Bowser: Yeah, worms. (After inspecting it more, he shrugs and takes a bite. Then he sucks some apple juice out of the interior) Bowser: You know…. These apples aren’t bad. (Then he took another apple, checked it, and burned it. Then he ate it. Even the Koopalings then took their own apple and ate it after checking for worms too. After finishing, they sighed and then suddenly, a lone angry Dogmon shouted at them, surprising them) Dogmon: Hey! That’s my apple tree, you thieves! Wendy: Hey, hey, hey! We were just hungry! Dogmon: No excuses! (He pulls a hoe out and chased Bowser and the Koopalings away. After running away in fear and losing the angry Dogmon, Bowser and the Koopalings panted and then Bowser spoke up) Bowser: That was crazy! Larry: Just because we picked some apples off?! Lemmy: You know, looking out for each other is kind of hard. Bowser: Awe, relax, Lemmy. Iggy: It’ll be easy eventually. (Suddenly, they hear familiar laughter from afar. They run up a cliff and hid themselves to see where the laughter came from. Then, Sonic’s group emerged, laughing their heads off, having had fun on their Mobiusland tour) Ken: I liked the Troll Village. That was fun. Molly: And I can honestly say it was really nice of Poppy to ask Chanille and Satin to let me and the other girls dance this time instead of gathering firewood. Dorothy: Yeah. Charlie: Yolei, what was your favorite part? Yolei: I liked Mermaid Lagoon. Zelda: (Giggles) Yeah. Me too. In fact, it's Peach, Daisy, and my home. Cosmo: Even the mermaids really were nice like you three. Amy: Yeah. The last time we met them, they sang a love song for me and Sonic. Cosmo: They also sang that for me and Tails. Tikal: Same with me and Knuckles. Molly: And I sang with them with Teddiursa and Dorothy. Dorothy: That is true, Molly. (Toto happily barks in agreement) Cody: I also liked the Good Digimon’s village. Veemon: Some of them were so cute. Davis: My sentiments exactly on the cute part. Morgan: But that Uni-Mind was the bomb! Well, not literally, but…. Hawkmon: We know what you mean, Morgan. Ken: Speaking of the Uni-Mind, how can we protect it if Eggman and Mephiles find out where it is? Sonic: Relax, Ken. Tails: Eggman, Mephiles, and the pirates have no idea where the Uni-Mind is. Knuckles: It’s not like they’ll send spies to capture it. Wormmon: They have a point. Cody: But even so, if they do find it, we’ll help you make sure…! Shadow: I know. But…. Rouge: Shadow. It’s okay to move on. Kayla: Everyone loses someone dear to them eventually. Max: But life goes on. Big: Yeah. Charmy: What goes around, comes around. (Overhearing the conversation, Bowser and the Koopalings suddenly became lost in thought) Wendy: (Whispering) Wow. Junior: (Whispering) Come to think of it…. Ludwig: (Whispering) Life goes on, indeed…. Morton: (Whispering) What goes around, comes around…. Iggy and Lemmy: (Whispering) Yeah.... Bowser: (Whispering) Move on…. (After pondering, Bowser suddenly brightened up and spoke up in excitement, much to the Koopalings’ confusion) Bowser: (Whispering) I got it! This is perfect! Junior: (Whispering) What is it, Papa? Larry: (Whispering) You have a plan? Bowser: (Whispering) Yep! Lemmy: (Whispering happily) Cool! (Then whispers in confusion) But what’s the plan? Bowser: (Whispering) We are angry at Eggman, Mephiles, and the pirates for abandoning us, right? Koopalings: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Bowser: (Whispering) And made us decide to look out for ourselves, right? Koopalings: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Bowser: (Whispering) Well, I was thinking…. What if we pretend to join Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends?! (A short pause, then the Koopalings objected while shaking their heads no) Bowser: (Whispering) Why not?! We’ll get even with the pirates! Ludwig: (Whispering) There’s one itsy-bitsy problem with your plan. Bowser: (Whispering) And what’s that? Ludwig: (Whispering) We’re Sonic and his friends’ enemies, mostly you. They won’t trust or believe us. (Realizing, Bowser slapped his own face in shock) Bowser: (Whispering) Oh, you’re right. (A short pause, then Bowser scolded them quietly) Bowser: (Whispering) Think harder for once! Iggy: (Whispering) How can we win them over? Lemmy: (Whispering) Yeah, how? (After thinking even more, Bowser brightened up suddenly) Bowser: (Whispering) I know! We can try and…. (They huddle up and whisper. They smile smugly and snickered after they break the huddle) Wendy: (Whispering) Good idea, Daddy. Bowser: (Whispering) Just follow my lead. (As Sonic and his friends approach closely, the hidden Koopas cover themselves up quickly in dirt and started to crawl slowly with smirks on their faces. Then on Bowser’s cue, Larry shook some branches of the bush they’re hidden in, attracting Sonic’s group’s attention) Espio: Who’s there? (Then, discarding their smirks, Bowser and the Koopalings crawled out of hiding with sad, yet exhausted looks on their faces. The group noticed them and got suspicious and angry while the new members got confused, yet suspicious) Knuckles: Bowser and his brats?! Vector: What are you doing here?! Amy: Yeah?! Shadow: Why are you here?! Bowser: (Weakly) Hello? Is someone here? Junior: (Weakly) Help us up…. Koopalings except Junior: (Weakly) Yes, help us…. (Tails roughly help them up with his two tails and then spun them around, making the dirt fly off of them, cleaning them) Bowser: Hey, hey! We didn’t mean help us up roughly! Koopalings: Yeah! Tails: Why should we treat you nicely now? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yeah? Charlie: Especially after what you did to us in the past? Yolei: So they’re Bowser and those Koopa kids you told us about? Sonic: Yeah. A group of troublemakers who work for Eggman and Mephiles. Wendy: Not anymore. Vector: Liar! Wendy: We swear! Ludwig: We mean it! Larry: Not anymore! Iggy: (Hanging his head in sadness) The pirates abandoned us after the Numemon rescue mission. Lemmy: (Angrily) Treated us like yesterday’s trash like we didn’t even exist! (Morton then bawled his eyes out) Morton: (Bawling) You don’t know what it’s like to be abandoned like that. (After Wendy hands Morton her handkerchief, he blows his nose on it. After he finished, Wendy accepted her handkerchief and puts it away) Bowser: What we’re saying is the honest-to-Mobiusland truth! No tricks. No scams. Promise. (Bowser holds his hand out to Sonic to take it. A short pause, then Sonic glared and crossed his arms) Sonic: Bet that’s a new scam you’re making right now. Molly: Yeah. Pretending to be abandoned. Dorothy: That must be a plan you concocted with the pirates. (Bowser got angry and restrained his concealed anger and himself from strangling Dorothy upon her remark and groaned in anger while clenching his hair in a fury) Tawna: I don’t know why I’m thinking this, but…. Davis: But what? Tawna: I honestly believe them. (Bowser and the Koopalings got surprised and Bowser’s anger melted away upon hearing her) Trixie: Oh, what do you know about them, Tawna? Tawna: Because I can sense some good in them. (A short pause, then Chimchar spoke up) Chimchar: Are you being crazy, or are we? They’re Koopas, for crying out loud! Morton: I just cried, little chimp. (Shocked on what Morton called him, Chimchar turned to him slowly, fuming red with anger) Chimchar: (Fuming) What did you call me? Morton: I’m not insulting you. I just said…. (Chimchar lunged at him in anger as if to beat him up, causing Bowser and the Koopalings to retreat in a panic and Sonic’s group to give chase) Chimchar: You better run! Adagio: Come back here, you troublemakers! (Chimchar and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings then tackled Morton, Bowser, and the Koopalings respectively and was about to punch them when suddenly, three lasers shot at the ground next to them, catching their attention. They look up and they see the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider standing over them, aiming their laser guns at them) Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider: Gotcha. Snake: Who aressss they? Aria: (To Bowser and the Koopalings) Friends of yours? Bowser: I don’t know them. (The Koopalings objected in agreement. Then the Virtual fired another laser at them, but they all dodged the attack. Sonic’s group caught up with them and noticed the three mysterious warriors) Veemon: Who are they? Sonic: I don’t know them either. Tails: But whoever they are, those three might be trouble. Knuckles: My sentiments exactly! (The three jump at the three warriors, but they leapt gracefully out of the way and landed gracefully like cats) Charmy: Nimble, are they? Vector: Oh boy. (The Virtual then copied himself and surrounded Espio and Charmy. Then the real Virtual jumped out of the group and attacked Espio before he and Charmy reacted. Then the replicas returned to the real Virtual) Virtual: Think you can outsmart this technique? (He repeats this and this time, he attacks Charmy before he reacted. Immediately recovering, Espio concentrated on the real Virtual and then he successfully kicks him, making the replicas vanish. However, the Virtual recovered) Virtual: Not bad. (Suddenly, the Purple Witch lunged at and attacked Charmy and Espio from behind. Sonic and his friends rushed in to help, but the She-Outsider attacked, knocking them down) She-Outsider: Nice try. (Then, Espio and Charmy broke free from the Purple Witch’s grasp and prepared to attack the She-Outsider when suddenly, she threw a smoke pellet into the ground, making the area smoke up and causing everyone, except the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider, to cough) Snake: (Coughing) I can’t sssssee! Sonic: (Coughing) Hurry! Let’s get…! (Suddenly, the Virtual kicks Sonic down before he could finish. Bowser and the Koopalings, meanwhile, escaped the smoke, coughing, and then once the coughing died down, they recovered and looked in shock and concern as the smoke died down. But to their surprise and shock, Sonic’s group, having recovered by the smoke, were pinned down by a huge net set by the Purple Witch and struggling to break out) Amy: Let us out! Grandpa Joe: We feel squished! Purple Witch: Sorry, but no can do, little girl and old man. (She aims her cannon at her and just when she fired, something hits her cannon off her arm, revealing to be a big stick. Sonic’s group and even the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider got surprised by that and they turned to see that it was Wendy who threw the stick at the Purple Witch) She-Outsider: Aren’t you…? Wendy: Stuff it! Bowser: Nobody messes with those twerps! Purple Witch: Let us guess. You like to finish them off? Bowser: (Short pause) Nope. (He and the Koopalings then threw watermelons at the three, knocking them down, surprising Sonic’s group. Then, Bowser grabbed the netting they were trapped in with his teeth and like a dog, chewed a hole in it. Sonic’s group, still confused, escaped through the hole Bowser made) Starlight: (Confused) Bowser and Koopas…? (The Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider recovered, but then Bowser, Junior, and Roy grabbed them respectively and pulled them to their faces) Bowser: If you ever tell Eggman and Mephiles about this…. Roy: We’ll make you sorry. Junior: This we guarantee. (Then, to their surprise, the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider broke free from their grips and wiped the watermelon chunks off of them calmly) Virtual: Very well. She-Outsider: You got lucky this time. Purple Witch: But step out of line, and we’ll make you suffer the consequences. (The three mysterious warriors threw more smoke pellets, smoking themselves. After the group shielded themselves, they see the smoke die down and reveal that the three warriors have vanished. After a short silence, Shadow broke the silence) Shadow: Incredible…. Morton: How we have watermelons? Wendy Well, we had some and we…. Sonic: No, no, no! He meant, you saved our lives. Silver: Why? Bowser: Because we told you already. We were abandoned by Eggman and Mephiles. Ludwig: We wish to get even with them. (Sonic’s group thought it over and then Sonic nods) Sonic: Fine. But…. Bowser: But what? Sonic: You need to prove yourselves that you’re on our side by a little…. Training. Bowser and Koopalings: Training? For what? Sonic: For joining our team. Bowser and Koopalings: (Unaware at first) Ah, okay. That’s…. (Realizes in shock) WHAT?! (But before they know it, the group grabbed Bowser and the Koopalings and carried them to the Meeting Grounds to discuss Bowser and the Koopalings' fate) Coming up: Bowser and the Koopalings undergo a huge training session with Sonic and his friends to prove their loyalty, afterwards, Sonic’s group is introduced by Tails and the Good Digimon’s latest creation and a new comrade, and then Good Digimon Village comes under attack by the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider and Sonic’s group, including their new comrades, must try to protect the Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies